


Sueños Rotos

by SuperiorJango



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Algo - Freeform, Amity Blight Angst, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Edric no es tan malo, Emira es una buena hermana, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Lumity, Pero no es tan bueno, engaños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperiorJango/pseuds/SuperiorJango
Summary: Emira llega a su casa solo para encontrar a una devastada Amity llorando en su habitación. Después de consolar a su hermanita, Emira escucha una historia de traición y amor. Y se da cuenta que tal vez no conozca a su hermano tanto como creía.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sueños Rotos

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una traducción de otro fic que hice espero que les guste

La mansión Blight no es un lugar conocido por el ruido que provoca. La mayor parte del tiempo, los únicos que hacen ruido son los fantasmas de los antiguos antepasados de los Blight, cuyos quejidos de angustia y dolor llenan los vacíos pasillos de la mansión. A veces, la mansión cobra vida gracias a los grandes y elegantes bailes que Odalia Blight, la matriarca del clan, organizaba para la crema y nata de las Islas Hirvientes. En otras ocasiones, horribles y terroríficos sonidos de dolor puro y angustia infinita llegaban desde las catacumbas, donde Alador Blight llevaba a cabo diferentes experimentos para invocar abominaciones, nuevas y más poderosas, capaces de acabar con una bruja en cuestión de segundos.

Claro que a veces el silencio que plagaba la mansión era roto por sucesos menos terroríficos. Como la ocasión en que los gemelos Blight, Edric y Emira, intentaron elaborar un brebaje capaz de dar vida a vegetales. Habían planeado usarla en la cafetería de la escuela, pero cuando Edric vertió más saliva de vampiro de la necesaria, el caldero de su cuarto explotó e hizo tal escándalo que los guardias del Emperador tuvieron que ir, temerosos que un dragón anciano hubiese despertado de su eterno descanso.

En otras ocasiones, el silencio era roto por las fiestas que los gemelos organizaban para los estudiantes y demonios de Hexside. Sus fiestas eran conocidas por todos los habitantes de Huesosburgo por ser las más salvajes y divertidas de las Islas. Generalmente estaban llenas de alcohol, tomaco y otras sustancias nocivas para la salud, lo que hacía que nadie quisiera perderse alguna fiesta. Nadie excepto su hermana menor, Amity Blight, quien molesta por los desastres que sus hermanos organizaban todos los meses, había tenido que recurrir a pasar algunas noches en su escondite secreto en la biblioteca, lejos del pútrido olor a humo y sangre de manzana barato que inundaba su casa.

Cuando se trataba de Amity Blight, era bastante inusual que ella disturbase el silencio con sonidos fuertes. Usualmente se quedaba a solas en su habitación, en silencio y sin molestar a nadie, deseando que los demás habitantes de la mansión tuviesen la misma consideración con ella, abandonando la magra calma y paz que las paredes rosas de su habitación le ofrecían únicamente para preparar algo de comer con lo que encontrase en las vacías alacenas de su cocina. En contadas ocasiones se veía forzada a invitar a sus conocidas de la escuela, para mostrarle a sus padres que seguía en buenos términos con ellas. Pero eso rara vez ocurría y desde que Amity conoció a Luz y se reconcilió con Willow, era bastante improbable que volviera a ocurrir.

Los martes la mansión retenía su silencio usual, reposando en una quietud casi soporosa, sin que alguno de sus habitantes la perturbara. Odalia solía pasar el día fuera no solo de la mansión, sino de Huesosburgo también, visitando a viejos conocidos y haciendo nuevas alianzas con los nobles de las Islas. Alador tenía importantes asuntos que atender en el Aquelarre de Abominables, de donde era líder, y no era inusual para él quedarse hasta entrada la noche o incluso dormir en los aposentos que su aquelarre proporcionaba. Emira se quedaba en Hexside después de terminadas las clases para hablar con Viney, a quien conoció gracias a Luz y con la que logró formar una cierta amistad. Edric le había dicho a su gemela que tenía cosas que hacer y que llegaría tarde a casa. Amity usualmente iba a la Casa Búho con Luz, Willow y Gus al terminar las clases, donde pasaba la tarde entera para después regresar a su casa.

Sin embargo, el silencio que debería reinar en la mansión Blight era interrumpido por los dolidos lloriqueos de la más joven de los Blight. Una pobre bruja lloraba desconsoladamente sola en su habitación. Amity, tendida sobre su cama, dejaba fluir sobre su rostro amargas lágrimas que arruinaban su maquillaje, un inmensurable dolor salía de su corazón, mientras sus patéticos gimoteos intentaban entumecer el dolor, los sentimientos de traición y perdida que la desgarraban por dentro. Pues ella había sido testigo de algo terrible, algo que finalmente había destruido su máscara de hielo y piedra y dejado atrás el cascarón vacío de una miserable adolescente.

Amity hubiera preferido sufrir en soledad, en el poco confort que su escondite de la biblioteca podría ofrecer, ajena a ojos curiosos para que pudiese regocijarse en su propia autocompasión, un último refugio para una joven y angustiada bruja. Pero eso había sido imposible, pues la biblioteca había cerrado sus puertas debido a unas fugas en el sistema de drenaje. Sin otro remedio, Amity se había visto obligada a regresar a su casa, rogando al Titán para no encontrar a nadie dentro que pudiese importunarla o preguntar sobre su tan terrible estado de ánimo. 

Su suerte pronto cambió, pues las puertas de la mansión se abrieron de par en par mientras Emira Blight; quien tenía una sonrisa boba en su rostro después de pasar una afable tarde con su amada Viney, entraba en su hogar, feliz de saber que la bruja de las clases mixtas reciprocaba sus sentimientos. Pero tan pronto como Emira entró a la mansión supo que algo estaba mal. La puerta estaba abierta y en el suelo se encontraba el pequeño bolso rosa que su hermanita llevaba a todas partes pues había sido un regalo de Luz, la humana con la que Amity pasaba todo su tiempo libre. El ver el pequeño bolso en el suelo, abandonado como si nadie se interesase en él, le indicaba a Emira que Amity había llegado antes. Que extraño, pensó Em, creí que Amity pasaría la tarde en la Casa Búho, jugando con Luz o leyendo libros o lo que sea que ellas dos hacen juntas.

Con pies de plomo y un nudo inexplicable en su garganta, Emira empezó a dirigirse al cuarto de Amity. Al estar frente a la puerta le embargó un sentimiento de terror y angustia, como si lo que fuese a encontrar detrás de la puerta la fuera a marcar de por vida. Tocó con delicadeza la puerta, esperando oír los gritos de enojo de Amity, pidiendo que se fuera o que la dejara en paz. Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un terrible silencio. Fue entonces que abrió la puerta, deseando con todo su corazón que su hermana le gritase, exigiéndole que se fuera de su cuarto. Deseó encontrar a Amity, distraída en sus estudios o incluso con Luz. Pero no esperaba encontrar a una pequeña figura sobre la cama, llorando y gimiendo de dolor.

El ver así a su hermanita, la persona que más quería en el mundo, llorando de forma tan patética, le rompió el corazón. Sin dudar, se acercó rápidamente a su hermana y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Los llantos cesaron y lo único que se escuchaba eran las palabras reconfortantes de Emira. Le acariciaba la espalda mientras repetía las mismas palabras que le decía a Edric cada vez que sus padres lo castigaban severamente. Amity no pareció reconocer a la persona que la abraza, pero eso no importaba, la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo y continuó con su llanto, más fuerte y horrible.

Las dos chicas permanecieron en ese abrazo por lo que pareció una eternidad. Eventualmente, los llantos cesaron y Emira rompió el abrazo, puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de su hermana y, por primera vez desde que había llegado a la mansión, vio la horrible expresión que estaba en el rostro de Amity. Sus ojos estaban rojos, hinchados por el llanto, con ojeras negras bajo ellos, que parecían estar en una cruel armonía con su maquillaje arruinado y los gimoteos que seguían saliendo de Amity.

Emira no dijo nada, se levantó de la cama y le ofreció una tímida mano a su hermana, indicándole que fuera con ella a otra parte, lejos de su cuarto, para poder despejar su mente y que Amity se sintiese más cómoda. Amity agarró la mano de Emira y ambas chicas dejaron atrás el cuarto.

La bruja prácticamente arrastró a su hermana a la cocina, y con un movimiento de su cabeza le indicó que se sentará en una de las sillas. Amity obedeció y Emira tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llorar. Amity la necesitaba, y ella no podía darse el lujo de romper en llanto. Lo que sea que le hubiese pasado a su hermana era más importante que sus sentimientos de pena y dolor.

Emira vertió agua en una de las teteras que su madre había comprado hacía ya muchos años. Era una maravillosa obra de arte, hecha de acero volcánico, uno de los materiales más raros y costosos de las islas. Emira prendió la estufa y puso dos bolsitas de té en la tetera. Eran las últimas bolsitas de té de raíz élfica. Su madre se enojaría al saber que sus hijas habían desperdiciado lo último que quedaba, pero a Emira no le importaba. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en Amity y su tan terrible estado emocional.

Al terminar de hervir, Emira agarró dos tazas hechas de vidrio de Serault, un material igual de costoso y raro, pero con la cualidad de mantener la temperatura de cualquier líquido. Era útil si alguien quería una taza de café o té. Emira no puso nada de azúcar en su bebida, pero conocía bien a su hermana y sabía que ella tenía cierta debilidad por las cosas dulces, así que añadió tres cucharadas de miel plateada en el té de Amity. Algo demasiado dulce para su gusto, pero Amity ciertamente agradecería el gesto.

Las dos chicas se sentaron en un silencio incomodo, bebiendo el líquido caliente sin decir ni una palabra.

Emira no sabía como acercarse a Amity. No era un secreto que su hermana solía llorar con frecuencia. Alador y Odalia habían hecho lo imposible para convertir a Amity en un ser frío, sin sentimientos y con un corazón de piedra y acero. Pero todo lo que sentía lo expresaba en su diario. Sus sentimientos de dolor y su temor de ser una inútil que nunca conseguiría nada en la vida. Si ella necesitaba llorar, lo hacía en su escondite de la biblioteca, lejos de los ojos y oídos curiosos que se burlarían de ella. El ver a su hermana tan destruida, en su cuarto, le decía a Emira que algo increíblemente horrible le había ocurrido.

La mente de Emira pensó en todas las terribles cosas que le pudieron haber pasado. Aunque sabía que su hermana se tomaba muy en serio su educación, dudaba que una mala nota en una tarea o en un examen la podrían afectar tanto. Su siguiente opción fue, por supuesto, que ella o su hermano le habían jugado una broma de mal gusto. Pero desechó esa idea de inmediato. Edric y ella siempre hacían sus jugarretas juntos, y habían jurado no volver a molestar a su hermana de esa manera desde el incidente de la biblioteca. No solo fueron castigados severamente por sus padres, sino que se sintieron culpables al saber que su hermanita había estado a punto de morir por su culpa.

La siguiente opción era que algo había ocurrido con sus amigos, principalmente la humana.

Pero antes de que pudiese pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido, Amity habló. Su voz estaba ronca y sin vida.

—Gracias Em. —Amity carecía de ese fuego y emoción que la caracterizaba. Emira seguía preocupada, pero al menos su hermana había hablado.

—No me tienes que agradecer, Ami. Para esto están las hermanas. —Respondió Emira con la sonrisa más grande que pudo hacer. Dudaba que su hermana le creyese, pero no importaba. Emira decidió hablar de otras cosas para aligerar el ambiente.

—Así que, hoy fui a los campos de Grudgby con Viney y sus amigos. Su grifo, Puddles, también nos acompañó, pero lo que Viney no recordaba era que es época de celo para ellos, así que Puddles estaba demasiada agitada. Y, por alguna razón que no logro entender, se fijo en el demonio que está en la cabeza de Bump y lo persiguió por todo el campus. Te lo juro, es lo más gracioso que he visto en mi vida. Al final, Bump tuvo que subirse a un árbol para escapar de Puddles, y nosotros tuvimos que llamar a uno de los profesores de Tenencia de Bestias para que la calmara. —Emira no estaba inventando nada. El recuerdo del estricto director trepado en un árbol mientras un grifo intentaba aparearse con su cabeza le hizo sonreír un poco. Pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que el semblante triste de Amity no había cambiado.

—Me sorprendió que Bump no nos culpara por lo que había ocurrido. Claro que las enfermeras le lanzaron un hechizo para que se durmiera y nosotros nos fuimos de ahí tan rápido como pudimos. Es increíble que, para su edad, el viejo corriese tan rápido. —De nuevo, Amity parecía no escucharla. 

—Bueno, mañana voy a acompañar a Viney a ver una nueva tienda que vende todo tipo de cosas para el cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Ella esta súper emocionada por eso. —Emira se detuvo por un segundo. Se suponía que era una cita, solo ellas dos, pasando un tiempo a solas. Pero dudaba que Viney se molestaría por invitar a Amity—. Puedes venir con nosotras si quieres. También venden todo tipo de cosas para abominables.

Sorprendentemente, Amity la miró con sus ojitos tristes y le respondió—. Creo que iré con ustedes. Suena divertido.

Era un pequeño paso, pero al menos Emira ya no estaba hablando sola. Aún seguía con esa pregunta en su cabeza. Sabía que el postergarla no haría ningún bien, así que decidió ser más directa.

—Perfecto. Ami, sé que estás sufriendo y no me tienes que contar si no quieres, pero me preocupas. Si no te importa, ¿qué te pasó?

Con una voz ronca y llena de sentimientos encontrados, Amity relató lo que había ocurrido.

_Amity estaba caminando por los pasillos de Hexside. Las clases habían terminado y, como de costumbre, ella iba a pasar la tarde en la Casa Búho. Escuchando sobre el progreso de Willow en sus clases o las teorías locas de Gus sobre la cultura humana, o tal vez, solo disfrutaría de la compañía de su humana favorita y la persona que más amaba en las Islas Hirvientes, Luz Noceda._

_El problema era que Willow tenía que ayudar a sus padres en su pequeña pastelería. Un evento organizado por el Aquelarre de Construcción iba a tener lugar en Huesosburgo, y la Pastelería y Florería Park había sido contratada para los postres y delicias que ofrecerían. Willow le había dicho que, aunque sus papás eran unos genios al momento de hacer postres, necesitaban toda la ayuda posible. Así que Willow no los acompañaría a la Casa Búho._

_Gus le había dicho algo similar. Su papá iba a cubrir una historia emocionante sobre la desaparición de una importante figura dentro del Aquelarre de Ilusiones y le había dicho a su hijo si quería acompañarlo. Después de todo, era el sueño del pequeño brujo unirse a ese Aquelarre, y esa era una oportunidad que no podría dejar pasar. Así que Gus tampoco iba a estar con ellas._

_Amity pensó en ir a la biblioteca, leer unos cuantos libros que Skara le había prestado y pasar la tarde ahí, pero recordó que iba a estar cerrada por unas fugas en el sistema de desagüe._

_Así que Amity recorría los pasillos de Hexside en busca de Luz. Tal vez, si la humana no tenía planes para el resto del día, ambas podrían pasar la tarde en la Casa Búho. Después de todo, Edalyn Clawthorne, la temida Dama Búho, tenía en gran estima a la joven bruja. El pequeño Rey de los Demonios también la quería. Le había otorgado un perdón real después de disculparse por sus crímenes contra la Corona y sus pastelillos. Incluso Hooty había decidido dejarla en paz, así que Amity era considerada como parte de esa pequeña y rara familia._

_Willow le había dicho a Amity que Luz se había quedado en Hexside. Su amiga le había contado sobre el pequeño incidente con las mandrágoras en la clase de Plantas que terminó cuando Luz quedó empapada con el jugo pegajoso y apestoso de esas criaturas. Debido a eso, la human tuvo que ir a la enfermería para limpiarse. Ese había sido el primer lugar al que Amity había ido, pero la bruja que estaba a cargo le había dicho que Luz se había ido, diciendo que tenía algunos asuntos que atender en la escuela._

_Amity se preguntaba sobre el paradero de su amiga. Pensó que ella se había quedado a clases extra. Pero Luz no tenía ningún problema y los profesores alababan sus esfuerzos por aprender, a pesar de sus limitaciones. Tal vez Luz se había metido en problemas con alguien, pensó Amity, pero Boscha y ella están en buenos términos. Igual y está con los chicos de Detención, pero Em iba a ver a Viney, así que dudo que Luz quiera hacer mal tercio._

_¿Tal vez Luz está intentando mejorar en alguna clase? Probablemente, pero he estado checando en los salones y no he visto nada. Incluso pensé que podría estar en la biblioteca de la escuela, pero no había nadie ahí._

_Quizá ya se fue de Hexside, y está en camino hacía la Casa Búho, Esa es la opción más probable, se dijo Amity a sí misma. Cualquiera que haya sido el asunto que ella tenía que hacer ya lo resolvió, y si me doy prisa, podré alcanzarla antes de…_

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de risas que provenía de uno de los salones de Ilusiones. La curiosidad mató cualquier idea sobre el paradero de Luz, y decidió investigar el origen de ese sonido tan peculiar. Abrió con sigilo la puerta, lo suficiente para que las personas dentro no se dieran cuenta, pero también para que Amity pudiese espiarlos sin problema alguno._

_Eran dos figuras sentadas sobre el escritorio del profesor. Amity frunció la seño ante el mal uso de los recursos escolares, pero decidió no intervenir para poder escucharlos. Había algo muy familiar en ellos dos, pero como le estaban dando la espalda, no podía identificarlos. Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta que estaban pasando un buen rato._

_Uno de ellos estaba vistiendo el uniforme de los alumnos de la clase de Ilusiones, las mangas azules lo delataban, pero la capucha que vestía le cubría el rostro. La otra figura era más pequeña y usaba un manto que ocultaba todo su cuerpo._

_Amity decidió irse, después de todo, no quería espiar a los que probablemente eran una de esas cursis parejas que pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, y probablemente solo escucharía palabras empalagosas que le darían ganas de vomitar. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando el alumno de Ilusiones habló con una voz demasiado familiar._

— _Y entonces, después de que puse la esencia de ghoul en el caldero, Em vertió más saliva de vampiro de lo necesario, así que el caldero explotó. Fue un desastre total, había restos de tripas de rana y ojos de salamandra por todas partes y nuestro cuarto parecía uno de esos asquerosos baños públicos. Ahora, estoy seguro de que piensas que fue mi culpa y no podrías estar más equivocada. No fue mi culpa, para nada. Tal vez un poquito ahora que lo pienso bien. Titán, hace demasiado calor aquí. No sé porque me puse esta cosa._

_Era Edric, su hermano, riendo y hablando con una bruja sentada junto a él. Había puesto sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la miraba con una expresión que desbordaba amor. Estaba contando sobre la ocasión en que ambos habían intentado hacer una poción que solo ocasionó que arruinaran las paredes de su habitación. Siguió contando la historia, mientras su sonrisa crecía más y más conforme llegaba al final. Era sorprendente ver a su hermano comportándose de una manera tan cariñosa con esa desconocida. Él había tenido novias y novios antes, pero nunca duraban más de una semana antes de que se aburriera y terminara con ellos. Y ni siquiera entonces había conversado con ellos de tal manera. Debía ser algo serio entonces._

_Amity sonrió, una mezcla de ternura y malicia. El saber que su hermano tenía a alguien especial en su vida significaba que era su turno de devolverle todas las bromas y burlas que él le había hecho referente a su pequeño enamoramiento con Luz. Aunque probablemente nunca sería tan cruel de incomodarlos en un momento tan personal como ese, ella intentaría hacerlo sentir igual de incomodo a como ella se sentía. Amity sacó su pergamino y estaba a punto de tomar una foto de ambos cuando la otra figura habló con una voz que Amity conocía demasiado bien._

— _Claro Ed, estoy segura de que nada de eso fue tu culpa. Pero todo se resolvió al final, ¿verdad? Digo, tú eres bastante bueno con las ilusiones. Lo pudiste ocultar, ¿cierto?_

_—Bueno, Luz. Madre tiene cierta habilidad para descubrir las mentiras. Y no pudimos hacer nada para ocultarlo. Digo, los guardias del emperador llegaron a la mansión gritando no sé que cosa de un dragón. Tuvimos que limpiar el cuarto y el resto de la casa por un mes. —Edric tenía cierta melancolía en su voz. Le quitó la capucha a Luz, descubriendo sus húmedos cabellos castaños y sus rulos que caían sobre su rostro—, Por cierto, ¿qué diablos te pasó? Escuché que armaste un escandalo en el salón de Plantas, pero nunca pensé que te mandarían a la enfermería._

_La mente de Amity estaba en blanco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Luz con Edric? Tal vez había malinterpretado toda la situación y los dos estaban conversando como un par de amigos lo harían. Amity intentó ser positiva sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, esperando que no hubiese nada entre ellos dos. Ed tal vez solo estaba siendo amable con Luz. Eran amigos, después de todo. No había nada malo con que un par de amigos estuviesen hablando a solas en un salón vacío, sin nadie para interrumpirlos, después de que las clases terminaran._

_—No quiero explicar todo lo ocurrido de nuevo. Digamos que hoy descubrí que las mandrágoras son muy sensibles y no les gusta cuando alguien alza la voz. O grita demasiado fuerte. Tienen una tendencia a explotar. —Esto último lo dijo con la misma risita que volvía loca a Amity—. Y bueno, tuve que ir a la enfermería para limpiarme. Willow dice que el jugo de mandrágora no es peligroso, pero puede tener algunas reacciones alérgicas en la piel._

_Edric sonrió con la misma sonrisa tierna que Amity conocía demasiado bien—. Por suerte para ti, la enfermera Wynne es la más considerada de la escuela. Es más amable que Morrigan y no hace tantas preguntas._

_Luz le sonrió de vuelta y se acurrucó contra él, abrazándolo con su brazo—. Si, ya conocí a las dos. Morrigan se burló del incidente, pero Wynne la calló diciendo que lo importante era que no había pasado nada peor_ _._

_La humana entonces cambió su expresión por una de tristeza—. Perdón por esto. Sé que querías ir a Huesosburgo a ver las nuevas tiendas. Sé que planeabas algo especial y yo-_

_Edric la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios—. Preciosa, no te sientas mal. Mientras este contigo, cada momento es especial._

_Luz cambió su semblante sombrío por una sonrisa sincera, y dejó escapar unas risitas que hacían que Amity sintiese náuseas—. Mírate, todo afectuoso y romántico. ¿Quién imaginaría que Edric Blight pudiese ser tan cursi?_

_—Solo soy así con las personas que amo. Como tú. —Con estas palabras, Ed se acercó a Luz y le besó los labios. Amity deseó haber visto mal. Deseó que su mente le estuviese jugando una mala broma. Pero Luz lo besó de vuelta, y la pobre bruja vio como su hermano y la human que tanto amaba se amaban sin ninguna clase de pudor._

_Amity quería largarse de ahí. Cerrar la puerta y huir de Hexside lo antes posible, para olvidar lo que había visto. Pero sus pies parecían estar pegados al suelo. Después de lo que para Amity pareció una eternidad, Luz y Ed se separaron. Luz miraba al chico con una mirada llena de amor. Puro y claro amor para alguien que no era Amity. Amor y cariño para su hermano._

_—Tal vez mañana podríamos ir al mercado de las brujas. Ellas tienen muchas cosas interesantes y siempre quise ir allí. —Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que hizo sonrojar a Edric._

_—Pero tu trabajas con la Dama Búho. Pensé que ya sabías todo lo que hay para compra y/o vender. —Edric le dio otro beso en los labios y, de nuevo, Amity se sintió asqueada. Quería entrar al salón, pedir una explicación sobre lo que ocurría. Pero no podía. No quería escuchar a Luz o las estúpidas excusas que su maldito hermano inventaría. Quería irse de ahí. Buscar un lugar donde nadie la viera y desaparecer para siempre._

_—Eda no quiere que vaya por ahí sin compañía. Dice que es muy peligroso para una humana y teme que me pase algo._

_—Que tierno. Te quiere mucho. —Por el tono de voz de Ed, Amity pensó que él se estaba burlando de Luz, pero ella simplemente se río y le dio un pequeño golpe juguetón en su brazo—. ¡Oye! Eso dolió._

_—¡Por favor! Apenas te toqué. Y no es solo que Eda me quiera mucho y a veces se comporte como una mamá gallina. Es que no quiere que vaya con la competencia._

_Luz le dedicó la sonrisa más grande que Amity haya visto. Una sonrisa amorosa que Amity nunca podría sentir. Una sonrisa que nunca le dedicaría, ni siquiera después de su baile en el Grom. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Amity no se molestó en cerrar la puerta, Solo corrió y corrió, lejos de la escena que le había destrozado el corazón. No se dio cuenta cuando llegó a su hogar. Solo quería llorar hasta quedarse sin lagrimas que derramar._

Emira se quedó sin habla. Sabía que había algo raro con su gemelo. Edric había estado actuando de forma extraña las últimas semanas. Siempre quedándose al final de las clases y ya casi no pasaban tiempo juntos. Al principio, Emira agradeció el cambio de Edric. Significaba que ella tendría más tiempo para pasar con Viney y sus amigos. Pero después de la segunda semana, Emira empezó a preocuparse. Temía que había dicho algo que lo hubiese molestado al punto de ya no querer estar con ella. Las pocas veces que le preguntó sobre lo que hacía después de la escuela, Edric la ignoraba, diciendo que estaba con unos amigos. Pensó que Edric se había metido en algún problema serio, pero ahora sabía la terrible verdad.

—Siempre pensé que Luz sentía lo mismo por mí, ¿sabes? Que, a pesar de ser tan despistada, me quería como yo la quiero. Nos volvimos buenas amigas después de lo del duelo de brujas y lo que ocurrió en la biblioteca con Otabin. Digo, ¡bailamos juntas en el Grom! ¡Pasamos tanto tiempo juntas y ella me comprendía de verdad! ¿Y ahora ocurre esto? ¿Y con Edric?¡¿Cómo es que mi propio hermano pudo hacerme esto?! ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan vil y bajo como quitarme a Luz? Él sabía. ¡Él sabía! ¡Sabía como me siento por Luz! ¡Sabe todo lo que ha hecho Luz por mí y todo lo que hice por ella! Yo la amo, Em. ¡La amo! Y él me prometió que me ayudaría. Pero todo fue una cruel broma, ¿no es así? Una cruel broma para romper mi corazón.

Amity entonces le preguntó algo a Emira que la tomo por sorpresa— No sabías sobre esto, ¿verdad?

Emira respondió inmediatamente—. No, no, no, no. Amity, te juro que yo no sabía nada de esto. Estoy tan sorprendida como tú. De haber sabido lo que Edric estaba haciendo yo-

Pero Emira no pudo continuar. Y estaba agradecida que Amity la interrumpiese. Por mucho que las acciones de Edric pareciesen crueles, ella sabía que su gemelo no sería tan cruel y malvado como para jugar con los sentimientos de Luz solo para jugarle una broma.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hubieras hecho? ¿Decirle que dejara a Luz solo porque me gusta? ¿De verdad crees que te hubiese hecho caso? —Emira sabía que Amity no quería sonar tan enojada con ella. Pero también sabía que su hermanita se sentía traicionada por lo que Edric había hecho. Emira no respondió Se quedo en silencio, pensando sobre lo que podría decir.

¿Acaso Edric le hubiese escuchado? Probablemente. Edric era su hermano, su gemelo. Habían nacido juntos y ella solía decir que morirían juntos. Si supiese lo que planeaba hacer, lo hubiese detenido. Hubieran tenido una larga charla sobre lo equivocado que estaba. Luz era la primera persona por la que Amity había sentido algo desde que sus padres la habían separado de Willow. Edric, con todo su pesar, hubiese aceptado a dejara Luz.

Pero eso le hubiese roto su corazón.

No importase lo que hiciese, uno de sus queridos hermanos terminaría sufriendo. Y, Em se odiaba a sí misma por pensar en eso, pero agradecía que Amity fuese la que perdió en ese pequeño juego de ellos.

Emira amaba mucho a su hermanita. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. Era el único miembro de su familia por la que se preocupaba. Madre nunca había mostrado ninguna muestra de cariño por ella. Pero también amaba a Edric. Eran gemelos. Cada vez que Em se metía en problemas, sabía que podía contar con Ed para ayudarla. Al contrario de Amity, que se ocultaba en sus libros o sus abominables, Ed siempre la protegería y haría lo imposible para ver que estuviese bien.

Pero no significaba que no estuviese triste por como había resultado todo. Emira haría todo para consolar a su hermana. Le mostraría que ella podría ser la mejor hermana que alguien podría desear. Si Amity necesitaba un hombro sobre el que llorar, Emira sería la primera en ofrecer el suyo. Si ella estaba demasiado cansada o deprimida para levantarse de la cama, Emira estaría ahí. Y, quien sabe, igual y Edric se aburriría de Luz y Amity podría volver a anhelar por ella. Todo se olvidaría y quedaría solo como un mal capítulo en sus vidas.

Ahora, era el turno de Emira de mostrarle que ella sería la mejor hermana del mundo.

Em se levantó y le ofreció una tímida mano a Amity. Ella la miró a los ojos, como si quisiese leer lo que ocurría por su mente.

—Vamos, hermanita. Estás cansada y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela. Intenta dormir un poco, lidiaré con Edric cuando regrese.

Las dos chicas caminaron hacía el cuarto de Amity. Frente a la puerta, Amity se detuvo y abrazó a Emira. Su hermana no dijo nada y la estrechó lo más fuerte que pudo.

—Gracias, Em. Por todo. —Amity se separó y entró a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta con llave para que nadie pudiese entrar.

—Para eso están las hermanas.

Pero las palabras de Emira sonaron vacías y falsas.

Bajo las escaleras y se sentó enfrente de la puerta principal. Preparando lo que podría decir.

No estaba segura de como podría hablar de esa situación.

Pero sabía algo.

La relación entre los tres hermanos Blight había cambiado para mal. Y nada en el mundo lo podría arreglar.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, es algo parecido a lo que hago. Angst y engaños y alguien poniéndole los cuernos a alguien.  
> Si odian a Edric esta bien, si no lo odian también esta bien. De todas maneras mi ship favorito es el Lumity pero no puedo dejar de hacer sufrir a Amity y/o a Luz.  
> Cuidense y bonitos sueños uwu


End file.
